Just Hold Me
by lederra
Summary: Juice was alone and unprotected when the rest of the sons were placed in solitary confinement following a fight and after their release back into gen pop, it is Happy who finds him in his cell. There is a hint of SLASH and if is not your thing then DO NOT READ! Due to nature of the story it contains non con themes of an adult nature so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Just Hold Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sons of Anarchy universe, I wish I did. They are the property of their creator Kurt Sutter and no copyright infringement is intended as I make no money from this or any other story that I write on this site.

Summary: The boys are about halfway through their 14 month stretch in Stockton and Juice is starting to find it hard going especially after he is attacked by a few of the other prisoners while his 'brothers' are all in solitary confinement following a fight in which he was not involved. It is Happy who finds him in his cell after they are released and comforts him. There will be probaly be a hint of slash but not much!

A/N: This is an M/M pairing so if you do not like slash then turn back now. Also I will warn you that due to this being in a prsion setting there will most likely be a degree of swearing and violence so again if this is not your thing, turn back now and do not read.

* * *

The guys made their way with much cheer out of solitary confinement, it had been over a week since they all but Juice had been incarcerated in the tiny cells that served as punishment for the many infringements that the prison considered to be against their rules.

Happy particularly was pleased to be out and he was also a bit concerned about his brother and cell mate Juice, who for the past week had had to be extra vigilant against the predators that prowled the prison while his brothers were locked away following a fight with the Russian Brotherhood over some remark that one of them had made about Clay's old lady and Jax's mom.

They had all ploughed in without thinking about the consequences and the guards had subdued each and every one of the fighters with pepper spray before hauling them all off to the wing that held the solitary confinement cells that was to be their own personal rooms for the next week all but Juice who had been left to fend for himself without protection.

Happy was concerned although he did not show it and until he saw Juice for himself and made sure that the smaller man was safe he knew that he would not be able to rid himself of the nagging feeling he had had for the past 24 hours.

One of the guards when he had shoved the slop that served for food through the slot into his cell had whispered with an evil chuckle that while they were in their own private cells that their little friend Juice was being well taken care of by the other prisoners. The man had taken delight in telling Happy that the name Juice suited the small Puerto Rican because he was most certainly juicy and tight.

Happy had growled under his breath when he heard the man and now all he wanted was to get back to his and Juice's cell and make sure that the clubs hacker was safe and unharmed.

XxX

Juice sat with his legs curled up against his chest at the back of the cell that he had shared with Happy for the past six months, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head laid upon them, things had not been great while they had been inside, after all it was prison with its bars and rules and worse of all predators going after those considered weaker and prettier than most of the inmates but at least he had his brothers until a week ago around him, protecting him from those who would do him harm.

He had not been with the others when the remark that had been made about Gemma, Clay's old lady and his friend Jax's mom that had resulted in all the other sons including his cell mate Happy ending up in solitary for a week and for the last week Juice had been in mortal fear of not just his life but his ass.

Juice knew that he was considered 'pretty' by most of the other prisoners and his brothers had often made the joke about him seeing to their needs while inside but that had mostly been to keep the other prisoners away from him but when the word had got around about the his brothers being locked up for a week and he was therefore unprotected the other prisoners, the predators had tried to make their interest in him known and in fact three of them had tried to jump him in the showers but Juice had been able to fight them off but only just.

If the guard had not made his appearance when he had then Juice's ass would have been more than handed to him on a plate it would have ended up accommodating all three of the men who had been at that moment trying to get him on the ground and his legs spread.

The sound of footsteps coming down the corridor alerted Juice to the presence of others and for a moment he feared that it would be the predators coming to try their luck again or even the guard who had made his interest in him known after he had saved him. After all he had told him it was only right that Juice had showed him his appreciation for saving him from being gang raped.

XxX

It was almost time for lights out and Happy could see the cell that he and Juice had shared for the past six months come into sight as he made his way back from solitary confinement. The rest of his brothers had made their way as cheerfully as they could, after all prison was not a cheerful place, into their own cells and he heard the doors to their cells closing and the locks being turned as the guards locked them in for the night.

The guard that was with him was the same guard that had sniggered about Juice when he had passed him his meal through the door the previous day and he could feel the anticipation in the man rising as the pair of them made their way to the cell.

Something had happened to Juice he was more sure of it now, as he watched the man covertly out of the corner of his eye, the way the arsehole seemed to be almost bouncing on his feet with excitement, as if he knew something that Happy didn't and could not wait to see his reaction when they finally reached the cell they were heading for.

They walked the last few steps down the corridor towards the cell and then they were in front of the small cell and he could see inside it and he saw Juice who was at the back of the cell curled up, his arms around his legs hugging them to his chest and he could see that his head was resting on his arms.

Then Juice looked up clearly spooked at the sight of two men standing before the cell, staring in at him and then Happy saw the battered state of his friends face and he growled in anger.

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this just a one shot story but I decided against it and do a second chapter (at least) for this story, that is if anyone wants more than just one chapter to finish it off or more and if so then please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A great big thank you to everyone who has favorited, is following or have left reviews for my first chapter, it was very much appreciated by this writer as I will admit I was more than a little worried about the reaction that most people would have to this pairing but it would appear that there are more than a few who are happy with it.

* * *

The sound of the growl in Happy's throat was the only warning the guard had before the tattooed man sprung like a coiled cobra towards him but just as Happy's hand was about to grab him around the throat, they heard Juice cry out.

"Happy don't….it's what he wants."

Happy whipped his head round glancing at his brother from where he was still crouched on the floor; Juice's eyes were wide at the confrontation that was threatening to break out on the other side of the bars to where he was and it was then that the guard shoved Happy backwards towards the door of the cell, growling at him as he did so.

"I'd listen to your little bitch if I was you scum, you don't want to end up back in solitary confinement again so soon after coming out and this time you'll be in there longer than a week."

Happy bristled at the guards words because he knew the piece of shit was right, he would be solitary for much more than a week possibly a month and the thought of Juice being unprotected at night was something he did not want to contemplate.

The guard smirked more knowing that he had the two prisoners exactly where he wanted them as he watched the thoughts that were going through Happy's mind he decided to twist the proverbial knife a bit more.

"With you in there...there would be a separate bunk in this cell and the governor would have no choice but to place someone in here with him. What with there being no room anywhere else and I am very sure that any of the three Russian guys who went after you little bitch here would be more than happy to keep him company while you are languishing in solitary...They were big lads all of them, if you know what I mean."

The guard glanced down at Happy's crotch and grinned as he saw his words and their implication sinking into Happy's brain.

"Not certain if the little bitch will be able to walk afterwards...he certainly won't be able to sit down comfortably during the duration that his new cell mate is with him and...there is no guarantee that I will be there to save him this time."

The guard smirked wider and laughed a cruel laugh as he glanced over the tattooed prisoners shoulder and watched as the implication of his words registered with Juice who made a small whimpering noise as he pulled his legs up even tighter against his chest hugging them again. The look of terror all too clear in his eyes at the thought of what could and would be done to him.

Happy inwardly seethed as he knew that the guard was right and although the rest of their brothers would be able to protect the Puerto Rican during the day, it would be at night locked away in their cells that Juice would need their protection more, protection he would not get. Not liking to back down but knowing he had no choice, he looked to the ground his shoulders slumping as he let his hands go limp at his sides.

"That's a good boy."

The guard sneered patronising him as he pushed the apparently docile looking prisoner to one side with his night stick and then unlocked the cell door, he opened it and stepped to one side as Happy moved to enter the cell. Walking away after relocking the door, he made a point of looking at Juice and giving him a look that the man crouched on the floor knew only too well, a look that meant nothing but trouble for him if he said anything about what had happened the night before between him and the guard.

Juice had let out a breath when Happy backed down and allowed the guard to open the door and then he stepped aside as the tattooed man entered the cell. The smaller man could see the anger radiating off of Happy and decided to stay where he was, he did not want any of that anger directed at him, he hurt enough as it was and did not want to hurt any more.

The sound of the guard's cruel laughter rang out and he realised that he had zoned out again and had not seen the man leave or Happy squat down in front of him. He flinched as his brother reached towards him, startled and worried what Happy was going to do to him.

Happy noticed the slight flinch that Juice gave as he reached out to him and the concerned frightened look that appeared in his soft brown eyes as he reached for him. He could see that the smaller man was panicking a little and it both hurt and angered him to think that his brother thought he would harm him possibly hurt him in the way that the predators had.

Swallowing his anger he reached tentatively towards Juice again, moving slowly not wanting to frighten the smaller man any more than he clearly was.

"I'm not going to hurt you Juice."

He told him as he grasped and then pulled the smaller man into a hug, just as the lights went out and everything around them went dark. Juice gave a small frightened whimper and tried to struggle out of the hold that Happy had him in but the taller stronger man would not let him go as he sat down next to his brother and cell mate, hugging him as he could see that right now that was what the man needed, a hug and reassurance.

"It's ok…everything is going to be ok."

He felt the smaller man shiver but begin to lean against him as he started to feel more secure with Happy sitting next to him on the floor both men knew what it would look like to anyone who just happened to pass the cell at that moment but neither men seemed to care. It was as if both of them, not just Juice needed a hug at that moment and to hell with the consequences.

Happy knew he needed to find out exactly what had happened but for now he was content to just give what ever comfort that he could to his friend and brother, tomorrow however he would get his answers if not from Juice then from the guard.

* * *

A/N: I had planned originally for this to be a one or two chapters long but instead I am going to do more, not sure how many in the end but we shall see.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I should have pointed out at the beginning of the story that Happy might be a little out of character during this story, not a lot but maybe just a little. Considering that normally he is not what would be considered an emotional man in the usual sense of the word but this after all is new look for him and he is allowed to be a little different.

At the moment I seem to be in a writing mood so let's see how many chapters I can get out before my muse vacates my brain.

* * *

Juice jolted awake with a start and realised as he did so that he was still on the floor but leaning against something that was soft and warm and slowly moving, glancing about the small cell he realised that not only was he on the floor but also Happy who it was who was beneath him.

Pushing himself back as gently but as quickly as he could he sat up and moved away from his cell mate, scuttling backwards until his back hit the lower bunk on which he slept as a general rule except last night when it seemed he had spent the night on the floor with Happy.

He had not realised the night before when he had closed his eyes that he was still on the floor with Happy, still being hugged by the man that was considered one of the hardest coldest men in the club, this was the enforcer that all others went to when they needed business taken care of, the sort of business that few would not only have the resolve to do but the stomach to handle the after effects of what they had done.

A grunt from the floor near the wall at the back of the cell where he had awoken from alerted him to the fact that Happy was now awoke and watching him from the floor where he was currently stretching the kinks out of his joints.

Slowly and somewhat stiffly the larger man raised himself up from the floor, stretching and working the last of the kinks out of his body; he looked over at Juice who was still sitting on the floor by his bunk watching him with a wary look in his eyes as he returned the enforcer stare.

"Time to get ready for the showers kid."

Juice shook his head, he didn't want to go to the showers, he knew he had to he had not been since the morning that the three Russian guys had tried to, he shuddered as he tried not to remember what had nearly happened but the memory of that day was still vivid and he feared that he would always be reminded of how close he had come to being raped.

Happy shook his head sadly as he watched the smaller ma battle with his inner demons, he could only guess at the horror that Juice was feeling, the memories that was assaulting him of his attack but he also knew that he had to shake the younger man out of his fear.

"Grab your towel kid, you're going," he told him.

Happy picked up his own towel from the hook where he had hung it before he had ended up in solitary along with the others. Juice was still dithering and Happy got close into his personal space as he growled down at his cell mate.

"NOW!"

Juice flinched again as Happy growled at him and he nodded shaking a little as he picked himself up from the floor and grabbed his own towel preparing to follow Happy who was waiting for the guard who the two men could hear walking down to the hallway to unlock the door to their cell.

Juice was pleased to see it was not the guard from the night before the one who had at first saved him from his three would be rapists but had then become the one to violate him. He shuddered again as he remembered the pain, as the guard had violated him not the way the three Russian prisoners would have but with his nightstick.

The cell door clanged open and before he could take another thought or move under his own steam, he felt Happy grip his upper arm and as the two men moved forward he pushed him from behind out of the door and into the already crowded hallway.

Further down the hallway he could see the others making their way slowly towards the showers and none of them had seen either him or Happy as they left their respective cells. Juice moved along as though in a daze towards the room where his life could have become so much worse than it already was. He felt sick and could fill his legs shaking a little as he moved closer to that room.

Happy moved behind him, giving him the odd little gentle but strong pushes whenever Juice looked like he was going to stop, he could both see and feel the terror rolling off of the smaller man and he was just hoping and praying that it was not as obvious to the other prisoners surrounding them ads they made their way to the shower.

He spotted a couple of the other prisoners glance at both him and Juice as they made their way down the hallway and he thought he could see it in their eyes that they could also see the fear rolling off his brother but the men glanced away when they felt his hard cold look turn on them and they scurried away from the cold death stare he gave them.

Soon the noise of falling water could be head from the shower heads as the two men entered the outer room of the long impersonal public showers of the prison. It was a free for all in the shower with all of the prisoners showering together.

Not the sort of place that anyone wanted to spend much time in and certainly not alone, it was the sort of place that the predators in the prison population loved because as a rule there were no guards there and the odd deal could be made or new prisoners soon found out whether they were bitches or not.

Happy glanced around in the already steam filled room and made out the distinct figures of their brothers as he made his way towards them dragging Juice behind him towards where their brothers awaited for them. As they approached the group he could see their curious looks towards Juice and he realised that they could see the bruises that littered younger man's body.

They could all see the look that was on their enforcers face as he approached them and all of them knew from experience that it was not the time to ask the clearly angry man any questions just yet, they could see from his stance that he was in what some in the club fondly called his hunting mode and although they were not sure who or why he was hunting them they were all sure was sure it had something to do with whatever had happened to Juice.

Another thing they were also sure of was that none of them wanted to be in the shoes of whoever he was hunting because from that one look in his eyes they could see that that person or persons whoever they were, were going to die very very slowly and painfully.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As I explained to one of my reviewers, this story will jump forward in time in some of the chapters but not a lot but for the moment the guys are still in the shower. This was meant to be part of the last chapter but because it was so late when I finished the other chapter about 3 a.m in the morning and I just could not keep my eyes open any longer despite the fact my muse was still cruising.

* * *

Juice hissed and shivered a little as the water from the showers hit his back, it stung slightly as the water made contact with it but it also felt good to finally remove some of the dirt and grime that had started to build up on his body in the three days it had been since he had last entered this room.

He knew that he would not be entirely clean not after what the guard had done to him the night before Happy had returned to their cell from his week long holiday in solitary but enough to feel maybe a little cleaner or at least he hoped.

The showers were noisy today, more than usual were using them before they made their way to the canteen for the slop that made up their meals, it wasn't bad food he thought but it was not good either, he knew that as soon as they were out and free of Stockton that he would have to go on a hard detox to rid his body of all the crap that had been put in it while here in prison.

Juice had zoned out again as he was washing and did not realize that three sets of hungry eyes were watching him through the mist that had formed from the steam of the not hot enough water as it beat down unrelenting on the bodies standing beneath it.

Off to one side from where the sons were cleaning themselves, three men stood washing themselves and watching the other naked bodies of the other prisoners around them. They were hungry and not for food as they watched the prisoners wash down their gleaming wet skin and all three of them felt their lust growing at the sight of so many naked bodies in front of them.

The idea of just owning one of those bodies or even more excited the three men as they had watched for potential prey as it had moved into the shower room to clean itself. They had all perked up with interest when they saw the small lithe form of the Puerto Rican that they had tried to force their intentions on a few days but the sight of the tall tattooed man with him made them pause in their watching of their intended prey.

The urge to subdue and own the ass of the smaller tanned Latino male still beat within them but they knew now that the other sons were out of solitary that they would have to take it very slowly and carefully if they did not want to gain the interest of the Latino's brothers and especially the larger man. All three men knew of his reputation and they did not want to experience themselves just what he would do if they tried to touch his brother.

So they decided between them to continue to watch and learn more before they would again try and grab the smaller man, they had thought when they had tried to grab the Latino a few days before and then been stopped by the guard that they would have ended up in solitary themselves but had been pleasantly surprised when no action other than the guard catching them and then stopping them from continuing their assault on Juice, when they had managed after he had surprisinlgy fought back to get him finally down onto the cold wet floor of the shower.

They were so engrossed in their watching of Juice that they were unaware of a set of eyes that landed on them, angry eyes that seemed to darken even more than they already were as they watched the three would be rapists watch their prey.

Happy had been keeping an eye on the other prisoners around his brothers as he had washed himself and done his job as enforcer for the club protecting his brothers backs while they were all inside, he knew that the others would be doing the same watching and protecting his back. He had allowed his eyes casually to roam about the room and he had become aware during his not so casual search of the room for possible trouble the three sets of eyes, that seemed to have zeroed in on Juice and he spied the Russian tattoos that marked the bodies of the men who were intent it seemed on watching his cell mate as he stood unaware of them beneath the shower next to him.

He knew instinctively without being told that these three men were responsible for some of the bruises that his cell mate sported and that he was going to be paying these three bastards a visit. He finished his washing and noticed that the others were ready to leave and that Juice had zoned again while standing under the shower next to him, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity he reached forward and grabbed Juice's arm as the smaller man came back to reality.

Juice flinched again as he felt a hand grab his arm and without thinking he went to strike out at whoever had grabbed his arm only to be stopped by a voice he knew.

"It's me Juice."

Juice looked up and saw Happy's grim face as he studied him before he felt his hand leave his arm and Happy nodded towards the others who were waiting for the two of them, he could see the curiosity in their eyes and knew that they were wondering about his bruises.

Walking beside Happy who it seemed to be putting himself protectively between Juice and the ever watchful eyes of the other prisoners, he made his way out of the shower grabbing his towel that he had hung up, drying himself off and dressing as they made their way to the canteen for breakfast.

* * *

A/N: This was a really intense chapter for me to write and I hope I managed to protray the intensity of it in the words, please let me know how you found this chapter in a review. It would nice to know if I managed to get the intensity just right.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was hoping to post this yesterday but due to some unpleasantness with a racist on fb who decided to verbally attack members of my family, I was a bit too upset to continue with my writing and it caused my muse to take a break. Apologies to everyone who is following this story, I am back now.

XxX

Happy sat on one of the benches that all the sons except Juice who was on a work detail, were occupying while they spent an hour outside. It felt good to be out in the open air after the week he had spent in a tiny concrete room hardly big enough to contain his over six foot frame.

He hated being stuck in such a small place but he had not been willing to let his brothers go into a fight and face off those Russians on their own, it was his job to protect their backs and he would always do so but a part of him felt guilty because in protecting the others he had left Juice without protection and wide open to attack, not just from the predators amongst the prisoners but the guards as well.

A shadow moved on his right and he felt the bench give a little as Bobby sat down next to him, the heat getting to the older man as he rubbed a hand down his face and over his beard, the older man was concerned not just about Juice and the bruises the younger man was sporting but about Happy.

He had seen in the shower just as all the others had the injuries that Juice had and just how much the silent enforcer seemed to be watching those around them and putting himself bodily in front of the small Latino, protecting him as it were from any possible threat.

Pausing for a moment before speaking as he studied the man next to him, he finally took a deep breath and asked Happy what was going on as he leaned backwards with his arms on the table behind them.

"What happened to Juicy while we were in solitary? I know he didn't have those bruises before we all got locked up."

Happy had known the questions would start and he had thought that possibly that it would have been Jax or maybe even Clay who would ask never Bobby but he realised that it probably was the prez and VP asking but getting Bobby to do the asking.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't told me."

"But you know something?"

The burly older man asked him. Happy nodded at his question, oh he had his suspicions but that was all they were until he had concrete proof there was nothing he knew he could do. At least nothing to the three, no he stopped himself for a moment as he thought about the situation, it was not three men but four.

He had to include the guard in his equation, Happy was not a stupid man although he knew that some thought he was, just like that arrogant prick of a guard but he knew from the way the man behaved and Juice's own reactions to him that the man had done something other than what he was already letting on.

"The day before we were released from solitary one of the guards said that while we were in there some of the other prisoners were taking care of Juice and that he thought the name Juice was a good name for the kid. The bastard insinuated that Juice was juicy and tight."

Bobby closed his eyes briefly as he listened to Happy's explanation, he had been afraid that something would happen to Juice while he was on his own and the rest of them locked up and he had hoped that the kid would be safe but the moment he had lain eyes on him in the shower he had guessed that something had happened.

Also he had been aware of the intense searching that Happy had seemed to be doing while he washed, glancing almost casually around at the other prisoners watching for their reactions as Bobby had seen several glancing at Juice and he had seen the way that the silent but angry enforcer had seemed to zero in on three men standing by themselves on the other side of the large shower room.

He was sure that the others in their group had noticed as well and wondered if these three men had anything to do with what had happened to Juice, breathing in deeply he knew that the former nomad would not rest until he had his answers and he also knew that he would help the man to get those answers. He was rather fond of the kid and even if he was a bit thick at times, Juice had an air of innocence about him and a heart of gold.

"You think it was the guard or the three guys in the shower room, I saw you watching them."

Happy glanced at the man briefly, his face grim as he thought about the men in question. He was not sure which of them was responsible but he was determined to find out. He knew that later that day he would have to ask Juice the questions that clambered around in his head and he knew that the kid would not tell him willingly but he would get the answers from him because there was no one else to give them.

A siren sounded out before he and Bobby could talk further, signalling the end of their time in the exercise yard and the two men stood to make their way back to their respective cells as neither of them were on a work detail today.

XxX

Juice was hauling some sheets up off of the large table that they had been dumped on, he had ended up with the laundry detail of the prison, not one of the worse jobs to have and thought by many in the prison population as one of the cushiest but Juice just found it so boring.

Today he was working with an inmate who he had come to know as Lefty on the grounds that the guy had a hell of a left hook and took no bullshit from anyone, a point that had been made clear to Juice on the first day he had worked in the prison laundry.

Another inmate had tried to muscle in on a scam that Lefty had been running and the prisoner had ended up with Lefty breaking his jaw after the man had punched him so hard that the would be king pin had been knocked unconscious for a good fifteen minutes or more.

When the guards had finally made an appearance and had dragged the unconscious prisoner off to the infirmary, the other prisoners in the room had told them that they had seem the man slip it seemed on something on the floor. Juice had been unsure of it and thought that the guards would never believe such a blatant lie especially as Lefty clearly looked from the cuts on his left hand that he had been involved in an altercation but the guards had not said a word and simply moved on their way as if there had been nothing to see.

"Hey Juicy man, you gonna hold them goddam sheets all day or fold em."

Juice glanced down and saw that he had the sheets bunched together in his hands and that Lefty watching him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry man a bit spaced out at the moment."

Lefty raised an eyebrow as Juice answered him and grabbed hold of one corner of the sheet that Juice passed to him.

"Yeah….I can see that man. You okay? No one been bothering you have they?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all."

Juice smiled at him as he lied to the other prisoner, he could see that Lefty did not entirely believe him but he knew that the man would not push the matter, after all Juice was just another prisoner that he worked with, not someone whose back he would protect if the need arose.

The sound of the siren ringing out signalling the end of the day pierced the air and the two men began to make their way back to their cells, Lefty taking a right hand turn as he they left the laundry and Juice headed off down the hallway towards the area where his cell was to be found.

Just as he passed one of the many store rooms that were to be found throughout of the prison, he felt someone grab his arm and drag him into the darkened room. He tried to struggle but was unable to free himself as he heard the door slam shut and he could feel other hands on him.

In the darkness he heard someone laugh…..

* * *

A/N: Eeek who has Juice and what are they going to do with him? If you think you know or would like to hazard a geuss then please leave a review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is going to jump forward a little bit in time but I will be doing a flashback in this chapter.

* * *

Happy stretched as he sat in the only hard chair of the room, there was not much space in the small room that was isolated from the rest of the prison infirmary and he knew he shouldn't be here but one of the guards had left him here, while he dealt with another matter that had needed his attention.

The guard one of the few decent ones in the whole place had told him he would be back soon and that he had better not make any trouble for the infirmary staff and Happy had no intention of causing any trouble for anyone while he was here especially not for the ones who for the last few weeks had been taking care of his brother Juice as he recovered from the injuries he had sustained when he had been grabbed on his way back from his work detail.

Reaching his hand across and gingerly lifting one of Juice's limp lifeless hands, he squeezed the hand gently hoping that Juice might somehow feel his brother there and know that he was not on his own and unprotected.

He thought back to the night, three weeks before when Juice was not yet come back from the work detail he was on and Happy had become concerned for him when the siren that signalled for every one of the prisoners to be in their cell sounded and Juice was nowhere in sight.

FLASHBACK

Despite his concerns he had moved back into his cell and as the guards had approached the cell doors and started to lock them in for the night, Happy had approached the man locking his and Juice's cell. He did not want to speak to the pig of a guard, it was the same one who had brought him back to the cell when he had been released from solitary and made the comments he had about Juice.

"Hey my cell mate's not here yet."

"So not my problem, he should be here and as he is not so he will be put on report and in solitary won't he."

The guard smirked and Happy had known that he was lying, the bastard knew exactly where Juice was and he was taking delight in the fact that Happy did not and he was also enjoying watching the reaction of the tattooed man as he gripped the bars of his cell in an attempt to control his temper.

"Calm down scum or you'll end up in solitary again."

The guard had sneered at him as he had continued to grip the bars of the cell, the guard could see that Happy looked as though he was about to lose it and he was just waiting for him to do so, hauling the biker scum back to solitary would just make his day. Of course hearing about what had happened to the man's cell mate that had been good as well but this would definitely put the cherry on top of his sundae.

"What's going on here?"

A step behind him and the question was the only thing that warned the guard that he was no longer alone with Happy and he had turned to see another of the guards approaching him and the clearly angry prisoner.

"Nothing I was about to tell the prisoner why his buddy was not here, he seems to be a bit concerned about him."

"Then do so and get back to your other duties, there are other cells that need to be shut down for the night and you don't have time to gossip."

The other guard walked away a little, clearly waiting for the other to join him but giving him some privacy as he gave Happy the news about Juice. He had looked back again at Happy with a smirk as he told him about what had happened to his cell mate.

"It seems your little bitch ran into some trouble on his way back from the laundry and he will be spending some time in the infirmary. Really his own fault if he had kept his mouth shut when he had been told to and not fought back, he would be here now with you in this cell and instead he is going to be in plaster for a few weeks at least."

"Plaster?"

Happy had gripped the bars harder as he listened to the guard as he told him how Juice had been grabbed and then beaten within an inch of his life. The guard had delighted in telling Happy how Juice's attackers had been particularly vicious, they had broken not only both of the lads arms but his legs as well.

The guard had smirked even wider when he told him that but it was his final words that had really made him mad.

"Of course it meant that he then because of the pain from his broken limbs did not feel what they shoved inside him. I guess that you could say that was a small mercy for him."

The guard backed away still smirking as he saw the raging emotions going through the prisoners eyes, he could see how angry he was and something else but he was not bright enough to know what that was, of course he had just lied about the last thing he had told Happy but he had wanted to really rub it in, rub it in that the man had not been able to protect Juice.

END FLASHBACK

The door opening was the only thing to warn Happy that he was no longer alone, he saw the guard who had left him here had returned and he let go of Juice's limp hand, placing it gently back on the bed as he stood to leave the room.

"How is your friend doing?" the guard asked him.

"I dunno, he just lies there," Happy told him.

The guard pursed his lips together considering what he should and should not say to the man and he knew that he probably would not be interested in what he thought but he tried anyway.

"They say if you speak to the person that they can hear you, sometimes it brings the person back."

He glanced down as he spoke to the man on the bed, the prisoner who three weeks before had had all four of his limbs broken and his skull partially caved in when he had been so viciously attacked and had it not been for the intervention of another prisoner and his friends the already badly beaten man would have been raped as well.

"I need to get you back to your work detail before someone clicks that you are here."

Happy nodded as he walked ahead of the guard out of the room that held his comatose brother carefully considering the words he had just been told.


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed and still Juice had not woken, Happy had visited as often as he could the same guard who had left him with his cell mate the first time had brought him each and every time leaving him alone with Juice for up to fifteen minutes each time while he went and had a dalliance with one of the nurses who worked in the prison infirmary.

The first time he visited after the guard had told him that talking helped coma victims to come around, Happy had sat and feeling a little stupid had somewhat hesitantly started talking to Juice telling him about the rest of their brothers and what they were doing while Juice was asleep and oblivious to events unfolding around him.

He told him about the visits that Opie and Koz had made the day before and that Chibs was going to be visiting soon. He even told him how Chibs had reacted when he had found out what had happened to Juice being hurt the way he had and now two Mayans were sitting in two hospital beds after they had cracked a joke at a gas station about Juice when they had seen Chibs and one of their other brothers pull in, it had taken three huge guys to pull the infuriated Scotsman off of them.

He was beginning to think that Juice would never awaken and part of him understood why Juice probably was not waking up, in his mind he believed that Juice was hiding, he knew it was a stupid thought and that if the kid did not want to wake up and face the world he would have simply given up the fight and had died before now but still the kid was fighting back in his own way by not dying.

The door opening alerted him to the fact that his fifteen minutes was up and he had to go back to gen pop and the rest of their brothers who at this time of the day he knew would be out in the exercise yard either sitting around a bench or playing some ball with some of the other inmates most likely the Mexicans. They had a long running game with them and so far the Sons had won most of them.

"I'll be back Juice, don't you worry man. We've not forgotten about you or who it was put you in here."

Happy squeezed Juice's hand as he arose from the seat next to his bed and made his way to the door glancing back briefly towards the small fragile looking body on the bed.

xXx

Beep….Beep…..Beep…..Beep…Beep.

Juice glanced around in the darkness; he could see nothing but hear a persistent beeping noise that seemed to be getting louder and louder as he listened. He had thought he had heard Happy earlier and wondered what his cell mate and fellow son was doing here in the darkness also.

He tried to move his head again as he tried to peer into what seemed like endless darkness and saw that somewhere ahead of him there was a light and it was getting brighter, he tried to make his way towards the light but found he was unable to move his limbs something was restraining him and he started to panic as he tried without success to move his arms and legs.

Someone or something was holding him down and for a moment his memory flashed back to the night that the guard had entered his cell, the night before the others had been released from solitary.

He struggled to breathe as the panic took hold and then there was more noise, more voices in the darkness that had receded but was now threatening to come back with force.

"Ortiz….calm down….we need you to calm down. We have to remove the tube that is down your throat, do you understand me Ortiz?"

Juice felt hands on his body, on his face and started to panic more, he felt a sharp jabbing pain in his arms that felt like someone had shanked him and again his jumbled and panicked mind flashed back again to another time he had been hurt while in custody and then nothing, his mind shut down altogether and the beeping noise and voices vanished as he descended once more into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I am working on the next one this weekend and hope to get it out by the end of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby glanced around the exercise yard and spotted Happy being escorted towards the gate, nudging Jax he nodded in the direction of the gate.

"Looks like Happy's back and he don't look all that happy."

"Yeah, Juice must still be out of it."

They watched as Happy made his way towards them barely missing a slight altercation between Lefty and one of his guys but managing to veer off away at the last minute. The sons felt gratitude towards Lefty, if he had not turned back that night and had chosen to follow down the hallway that Juice had just walked away from him down, the kid would have ended up in a far worse state than he had.

The three guys who had grabbed Juice would have had very little problem in doing the same to Lefty but for the fact that he had some of his boys with him had made a difference, a whole big difference. Two of the three Russians ended up in the hospital infirmary but were released in a day of two but the third had ended up in the morgue and one of Lefty's guys had ended up in solitary after he had stayed to raise the alarm.

The authorities were trying to pin the death of the Russian on him but he had stubbornly stuck to the story that he had been simply walking down the hallway when he had heard a noise ahead and seen several members of the Aryan Brotherhood moving away from him down the hallway, a couple of them splattered with blood and he had gone to investigate. He was due to be released from solitary in a few days.

"Hey Hap, how's it going, Juice still in the land of nod?"

Tig had walked up to them from behind and sat down at the table just as Happy reached them.

"Still no change…..he just lies there…..unmoving and the machine breathing for him."

The three men sitting at the table with him all glanced at their hands as they thought about their friend and youngest member.

"FUCK IT!"

Tig slammed his hand down on the table, startling them all slightly.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing; we got to get the fuckers who did that to Juice."

"Easy brother, we will." Jax promised as he gazed around the table at the men present, "but we have to do this stealthily, the authorities are expecting us to go after them and when we do they will pounce and we will all be back in solitary and Juice will again be unprotected."

"No he won't because we will keep an eye on him."

Lefty and a couple of his guys had approached the table when they had seen Happy sit down and start talking with three of his brothers, the sons looked up at Lefty and his guys, waiting for him to continue talking they could see from his face that he had something to say to them.

"Got some news for you guys concerning the arseholes that went after Juice?"

"What about them?"

"Seems they were not the only ones in that room."

"What?"

"One of the guards was watching while they beat your guy up."

"How and why didn't you see him in the room when you guys barged in?"

"Cause he wasn't in the room fucker, he had set up a small camera in the corner of the room and watched from another room. One of the trusties told me, for a little mutual co-operation."

"Which bastard?"

Happy asked but he already had a feeling he knew which one.

"Sanderson."

Happy nodded grimly, his feeling was right it was the one who had bragged about Juice while Happy was still in solitary and then had grinned when he had told him what had happened to Juice at the end of the day when he had not returned before lights out.

"He won't get away with it," he told the men present.

"Damn right he won't."

"Hey heads up…..guard coming."

One of Lefty's guys spotted a guard moving in their direction, it was the good one, the one who was having the dalliance with the nurse and normally made sure that Happy got to spend at least fifteen minutes a week with Juice.

"Lowman thought you and your guy's might want to know….Ortiz has woken up."

"When?"

"Just minutes after you left but the guy panicked when he was waking up and so the docs dosed him up with a sedative so they could safely remove the tube down his throat."

A visible sigh of relief seemed to go through not just the sons present and the guys standing next to them.

"When I got any more news I'll let you know."

"Thanks man."

Nodding the guard moved away and went back to his duties.

xXx

Juice opened his eyes again, less panicky this time but cautious all the same, he peered through his lashes at the room around him. He had been awake for a while but had pretended to be still asleep, there had been at least two people in the room and he had listened to their words as they spoke to one another.

He had not been able to make all their words out only the odd one or two but he had been able to discern from what those few words that he was in the infirmary but not why his limbs still felt so hard to move.

Opening his eyes more he glanced down and saw white on his arms and realized they were encased in plaster, moving his eyes further down his body taking note of everything he saw that his legs were also in plaster, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened and why he was in the infirmary and as the memories filtered in his eyes widened in panic as the memories continued to assail him.

The sound of the door opening alerted him to the arrival of someone else in the room, thinking it might be a nurse or orderly come to check on him he slowly moved his head and looked towards the door but it was not a nurse or an orderly it was….?

* * *

A/N: Any ideas who it was? It might be an idea that someone reviews and lets me know who they think it is while I am in a writing mood, you never know it might get you another chapter or more this weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

Juice shuddered as his visitor came closer to him, he could see an almost feral hungry look in their eyes as they approached him and it seemed like the person was sizing him just like a person would eye a fat juicy steak.

"Hmmmm…you're awake."

His visitor purred as he leant over the bed and nuzzled Juice's neck, breathing in deep savouring the scent of fear that was wafting off of Juice. He licked the sweat that was starting to run from Juice's face down his neck and bit down on Juice's earlobe as he continued to investigate Juice's body like some precious gem stone that he had just prised from the ground.

"You have been missed since you slept…and not just by the other prisoners especially the three Russians who still want a piece of your ass. They were very disappointed at being stopped from getting inside you again. You really are a naughty little boy, teasing them the way you have been since you came into this prison and in the showers each day, they have enjoyed the show you put on for them. They and everyone else but at least out of all the people in here; I know just how tight you are."

Sanderson grinned as he saw the fear in Juice's eyes deepen, so far the little bitch had said nothing and he liked that, he liked his bitches quiet, taking it as he gave them the most precious thing he had….himself.

His head turned as his eyes moved down Juice's inert body, lingering on the casts that covered Juice's limbs. He had not approved at first of the three Russians breaking Juice's arms and legs but it gave him a pleasurable thought that it would be easier to ease his way into the pliant body resting beneath him.

"My friend has missed you as well."

Reaching down to his belt he slipped his night stick out of his belt and held it against Juice's face, slowly moving it down his body.

"I bet you want to feel it inside you again, eh, feel it's nice firm length spear you."

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sanderson?"

Sanderson had been so intent on Juice he had not been aware of the door opening again and a nurse entering. Glancing up irritably at her voice, he scowled at her as he put his nightstick back into his belt.

"Nothing." He answered sullenly.

The nurse approached the bed, placing the tray with several items on it onto the small table to the side of the patient's bed.

"Get out of here officer and don't let me find you in here again."

Sanderson leaned towards the nurse in a threatening manner but she refused to be cowed, glaring back at him while Juice who was stuck between the two on the bed merely watched in nervous awe of anyone willing to stand up for him towards the guard who had been trying to get him since he had entered the prison.

"You can't tell me what to do bitch, I'm a guard here and it is my job to keep the scum of this prison in the place where they belong beneath my boot."

"That might be your warped idea of control but I don't think Ortiz would be able to get on to the floor right now and cower at your feet, he certainly is no threat at the moment to anyone, seeing as he cannot walk. Now get out before I report you."

Sanderson laughed at her heads and in her face as he sneered back at her.

"Report me bitch….who are you gonna report me to. The married guard you're screwing."

He smiled at the look that flittered across her face.

"Like it will do you any good...Oh and everyone knows about the two of you and they are laughing about it."

The nurse steeled her shoulders as she hissed back.

"Well at least we are getting some from what I hear about you...you couldn't get it up for a dog let alone a woman...and in fact I hear you have to use your nightstick because you can't get it up at all."

"BITCH."

Sanderson reached down for his nightstick and was about to grab it to hit the bitch in front of him and to wipe the smirk off her face when the door opened again and the infirmary doctor walked in.

"What's going on here?"

Sanderson eased the nightstick back into his belt as he straightened up and moved away from the bed, walking towards the door and doctor.

"Nothing Doc, just a misunderstanding."

Glancing back at the nurse he glared at her, making sure that she knew this wasn't over.

xXx

The cells were filling up as the prisoners made their way back into the prison getting ready for lights out; Happy entered his cell to find another already in it. Laying on the bunk that was Juice's, his legs stretched out in front of him and his head lying on his arms.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing in here?"

Happy growled at the man, who slowly and languidly moved up and away from the bed. Staring at the tattooed enforcer in front of him, he smiled as footsteps were heard behind Happy out in the hallway. As Happy turned his head slightly at the sound the man lunged forward and stabbed Happy in the side, shanking him twice before moving backwards and letting Happy slip to the floor clutching his side as he tried desperately to remain conscious and stop the blood that was pouring from the wound.

The man shot forward and whispered a message for the sons into Happy's ear before he left the cell; he had to make sure he was out of the way and far from it before the guards found Happy.

xXx

The cell doors had just clanged shut when there was a commotion from further down the cellblock. Jax and the rest of the sons rushed to the bars of their cells as they saw guards rush down the hallway and they saw them enter Happy and Juice's cell.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Tig shouted across to Jax who was in a cell on the other side of the hallway.

"I don't know…can't see a lot."

As he desperately tried to see what was going on further down the hallway in the cell that Happy was currently occupying alone. The sound of a gurney being rushed down the hallway caught their attention and the sons saw it stop outside the cell.

All of them peered as hard as they could from their angled positions next to the bars as they saw several of the guards back out of the cell carrying something. As one of the guards moved they saw that it was Happy, clutching his side and that there was a lot of blood on him, pulsing from a jagged wound that they could see on his side.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy sat waiting for his visitor to arrive and tried not to fidget as he waited, the nervous tension in his body almost threatening to spill over but not quite. As anxious as he was feeling at the moment waiting for Kozic to arrive now would not be a time to kick, at least not until Kozic had been and told him yes or nay to the news he was waiting for him to deliver.

It had been almost two weeks since he had been released from the infirmary following his shanking which had almost ended his life and would have done if his attacker had really wanted him dead but in order for the message that had been whispered in his ear during the attack to be effective he had to survive being shanked.

Lying in the infirmary had been hell itself for Happy in the three weeks he had spent there and during that time he had not thought or at least tried not to think about the threat that had been made against the one person for whom outside the club he would give his life for to protect….his mother!

The sound of people moving through the door brought back to the present and he slowly stood as he saw one of his oldest friends, Kozic making his way towards him. Both sons greeted each other in the only way a son could greet and incarcerated brother without upsetting the already jumpy guards and therefore ended up being possibly incarcerated themselves.

"How's it going brother?" Koz asked.

xXx

Juice steadied himself as he tried to stand up from the bed that had been his for the last few weeks balancing precariously on the two sticks he had been given to aid him until he got his balance fully back.

It was hard going and it did not help that Juice was nervous as hell at going back to the cell which he had for the past year or so shared with his brother Happy, just a few more weeks and both he and Hap would be on their way home out of this hell hole that they had inhabited since their incarceration.

The door suddenly opening caused Juice to start and he lost his balance falling backward onto the bed with a sharp cry.

"Ortiz is you okay?"

Juice looked up to see a worried nurse peering down at him from he was presently lying on the bed half sprawled on and half off. He felt so stupid at that moment, ashamed in himself that his walking and balance was not better than that of a baby.

"I – I'm fine," he stuttered.

"Here let's get you up and ready to go back to your home away from home. You'll be out in a few days and that is a good thing for you to look forward to."

Juice smiled up at her, it was good to think that they would be going home soon, something he had longed for ever since their fourteen month sentence had begun and in the last few months he had thought that there might be a chance that he would not get home but would die in this place.

Especially since a certain guard had taken a fancy to him or more being the case had enjoyed asserting his power of him, bullying him, assaulting him and generally making his life a living hell. It had been because of the guard that Juice had ended up with both his legs broken.

XxX

Happy made his way back to the other sons who were out in the exercise yard; Tig was involved in a little one on one with another of Lefty's guys on the basketball court as the rest of the guys looked on with bored interest. His whole sense of being was a little better since his visit with Kozic who had assured him that his mother and aunt were being looked after 24/7 by the club, there was always a prospect or two with them and would remain with them until they guys were out of the prison and the little matter of the threat to their safety was dealt with.

"How are Kozic and the rest of the guys doing? They got everything sorted that needs to be sorted?"

Happy did not reply but merely nodded at Clay's question, now that he knew that his mother and Aunt were going to be safe or as safe as the club could do to protect them, he was ready and willing to deal with the guard and two surviving Russians who had harmed Juice. Besides not only the kid was due to leave the infirmary in a day or two and the guys were determined to protect him at whatever cost including Lefty and his crew who over the few months that Juicee had been working in the laundry room with them they had become quite fond of the goofball in their own way.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short chapter but I promise you the next one will be longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Steam whooshed up from between the closed sides of the industrialized size trouser press as Yuri Gregory pushed down the lid and steam pressed yet another set of prison scrubs. Sweat glistened on his forehead as the big Russian continued with the his job, his new job as of just a few days ago and already he wanted out of the laundry and back to the mail room where he had been working for the last three years and would have still been working except for the guard who had informed him of the change of his work detail.

His cell mate Illya Kurikov was still in the mail room and Yuri could not help feel a spark of envy, he hated the laundry detail, it was hot and sweaty work and although its bonus was that some of the inmates here did work with their tops off and some of them he noted were well toned and muscled something that he was more than appreciative of but he would have still preferred to have been with his cellmate, the two of them watched each other's back especially now since their friend Ivan had been killed during a fight not so long ago.

Whoosh!

"Watch it fool."

Steam billowed out as he raised the top part of the steam press and it brought him back to reality and also the yelling of one of his fellow laundry rats, one of Lefty's crew working the steamer next to him warning him of the danger of being burned if his concentration did not improve and that was the last thing he wanted, there was not much to look forward to in this hellhole of a prison but the ready supply of fresh meat was one of the few.

There had been a new delivery of prisoners the day before and more than a few of the new fish looked like they were ready to be welcomed the prison way and he and his cellmate were both determined to try a few of them before anyone else had a chance.

There was in particular one that had caught their attention, he was slight of build and looked no more than a teenager with such innocent looking baby blue eyes and hair the colour of corn and from what Yuri had seen when the newbie had foolishly reached down to tie his laces that had come undone was that the kid wore nothing under his prison trousers and that would make it so much easier to gain entrance to the sweet tight looking hole he had glimpsed before the lad had yanked his trousers back up over his narrow tapered hips.

xXx

In the mail room Illya was sorting mail when he felt someone brush close to him as they passed behind him and he felt a hand hesitantly grasp his left buttock, growling as he turned his head he came face to face with another of the Russian Brotherhood who had been inside almost as long as he had.

He smirked as he recognized the little prag that serviced all of the brotherhood here in Stockton, the smaller man looking a little tense as the other Russian looked him up and down and signaled with his eyes to the storeroom door at the back of the mail room. Chuckling under his breath as the prag turned his head towards the door and glanced back to him smiling as he understood what it was that Kurikov was telling him with his eyes and moved towards the door, Kurikov checked to see if anyone else in the mail room was watching before following the prag. So intent on the prag that he missed the tall bald headed tattooed man who slipped from the shadows behind the tall sorting unit to follow him into the room and the shank that suddenly appeared in the hand of the man.

xXx

The day was going at its usual slow dull pace of any day in the pen and for those members of the prison population that were not currently involved in some work detail or at some useless class that the present prison governor was keen on some of the prison population taking part in, in order for them to become useful members of society once they were released from his care and back into the big wide world.

The rest were merely doing whatever it was that they generally did using the exercise yard and not necessarily exercising or sitting bored in their cells wishing for the day that they would be released would arrive sooner.

The sons were sitting at what had become their bench since their incarceration and they were pleased that their number was back to full strength. Juice had returned to the ranks of his brothers a few days before and although he was still finding it difficult with his mobility still having to rely on sticks to get about on, his brothers and in particular Happy had been helping him as much as they could without it being so obvious to any outside their little group.

The loud sound of a klaxon blaring alerted them to possible trouble within the prison as guards rushed into the yard herding the prisoners back to their cells, Juice panicked when he stumbled as he tried to keep up with his brothers and not be lost in the crush of the other prisoners as they poured back into the cell blocks that housed their cells and he felt hands grip his upper arms keeping him upright and moving as they moved down the hallway towards their own cells.

xXx

Prisoners eagerly pressed up against the bars of their cells trying to see what was going on, minutes earlier guards had entered the cell near the end of the cell block and they could hear the sounds of the cell being pulled apart, one of its occupants being held up against the wall by a guard as the others noisily ripped the cell apart obviously searching for something.

Yuri had not had time to zip up his trousers where he had been masturbating as he had been hauled from his bed in his cell and dragged out of it as guards had rushed in and started trashing it. He was pushed up against the wall as he struggled to keep his trousers from slipping any further down than they had already had and wondered with bewilderment what was going on and also with some trepidation as his cellmate had been missing since the lock down that had had everyone being forced back into their cells in the middle of the day.

A shout was heard from one of the guards trashing his cell and Yuri found himself being hauled back from the wall that he had been pressed up against, the loss of which caused his trousers to slip even further down towards his knees as a guard emerged from the cell holding his shank that he had lost the day before.

"What's this?"

The head guard asked as the shank was placed within a clear plastic bag before it was handed to him. He took peering at the offending item and from where Yuri stood he could see that the blade of the shank was an unusual shade of what looked rustic brown running along the blade.

"Looks like we've found the murder weapon boys?"

Grinning the guard said as he held up the bag containing the bloodied shank, shoving it towards the befuddled prisoner whose trousers were more than halfway down his legs and was spluttering in confusion at what was occurring.

"What murder weapon, that ain't mine?"

The head guard smiled as he looked coldly back at the prisoner.

"Of course it isn't and I bet we won't find your fingerprints on this now will we, take him to the hole."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter leaps forward in time and takes place a few months after the guys have got out of jail.

* * *

Happy leaned forward onto a table set within the deepest shadows at the back of the dingy bar that he had been sitting in for the past three hours. Raucous music blared out from somewhere in the semi darkness of the place and the informant he had come to meet was late, his patience was beginning to run out and he would give the loser only another thirty minutes and then if the creep made no appearance then he would be gone.

As much as he wanted to help his brother and former cell mate Juice and get the guy who had been behind much of the grief and upset that the younger man had gone through not just while they had been inside Stockton but since they had left, the nightmares of that time had seemed to follow the younger son. Night after night, the younger man had been plagued with nightmares of their time inside and more than once the younger man had woken up screaming, breathing erratic as he had stared into the darkness of his dorm room gradually calming down as the reality of his dreams once more buried itself within the consciousness of his troubled mind.

The almost muted sound of the door swinging open and the cool air that slowly wafted into the room had Happy's eyes zeroing in on the dirty unkempt man that had entered, his eyes darting almost frantically around the room as he stared at the patrons present searching for the tattooed biker until his eyes alighted upon Happy and the biker saw him give a small almost unnoticeable smile.

The silent rapidly becoming impatient biker followed the direction that the man's eyes moved and he saw them dart towards a partially hidden door that Happy knew was at the back of the bar close to the table where he sat and that the door led to an alleyway, that was as dark and unkempt as the room that he was presently sitting in.

Happy left his untouched drink that he had been nursing since entering the bar moving towards the back door as he silently exited the bar through it into the alleyway stopping just short of the informant who glanced almost fearfully around him at the penetrating darkness that surrounded both men.

"Have you got it?"

The informant dug around in his pockets looking for the piece of paper that had the address of the scum bag that after tonight would not be around to hurt Juice or anyone else ever again.

"Here," he said swiftly handing the piece of paper to Happy, "Now where's my payment?"

Happy glared sharply at the man with a snare before he took the piece of paper from the man. He reached into his Kutte for the man's payment, which the horrid little man made an attempt to snatch from his hand but Happy grabbed his wrist, squeezing the bones within as he leaned forward closer to the man so that his words to him could not be missed or misunderstood.

"If you are lying to me about the whereabouts of the one I am looking for, then I will come looking for you and the last thing you will do, will be screaming as I take your miserable life from you."

Flinging the man's wrist away from him in disgust and knocking him backwards into the wall behind him, Happy moved away to deal with the business that he had that night.

"Now get out of my sight scum."

The man scurried away without looking back, his fear of the tattooed biker evident as tremors started once more to run up and down his body as the withdrawal symptoms he had been going through seem to start again with earnest the money that Happy had just given him seemed to almost burn in his hand but he thought would enable him to get a fix and hopefully stop the tremors which had worsened at the bikers threat.

xXx

It was a little after midnight when Happy silently eased open the back door of the address that the informant had attained for him and he quickly made his way inside towards the back of the house that if the information he had paid for was correct he would find the guard who had hurt Juice so much when they had been locked up.

He intended for the man's last moments on this planet to be as painful as he could make them and he was going to enjoy what he had in mind to do to him. He silently pushed open the door and slipped into the room, across from the door on the bed he made out the shape of a man sleeping and grinned coldly as he reached into the bag he had brought with him and removed the first of the items that he would be using that night.


End file.
